Don't Take the Girl
by Xanalia - The Shaded Stalker
Summary: A short AU songfic I just thought of...read and review please. Kid Flash/Jinx


_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin',  
When he was eight years old._

Little Wally looked up at excitedly at his Uncle Barry, both of them holding fishing poles.

Barry chuckled, ruffling his nephew's orange hair, "You're ready to go fishing, huh?"

The blue-eyed carrot top nodded, smiling brightly, "Uh huh."

_A little girl came through the front gate, holdin' a fishing pole._

The front gate creaked as it opened, drawing Wally's attention, 'Who could be that be?'

A pale little girl with bubble gum-pink hair and eyes came in, holding her own fishing pole.

She looked at the two males, smiling shyly.

_His dad looked down and smiled, said, "We can't leave her behind.  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind."  
_

Barry smiled softly at the confused look on Wally's face, patting his orange hair.

"Wally," blue eyes looked up as he knelt down, "Jinni's coming with us. I know you don't want to have a girl come with us but she wants to go, we can't leave her here."

_And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend, Bo.  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go.  
Take any boy in the world,  
Daddy, please, don't take the girl."_

The boy looked back to the girl, Jinni, before looking at his uncle in despair.

"Why can't Gar, or Vic, or Dick come with us? How come she has to come? I don't want her to come, anyone but her, Uncle Barry!" he complained, making Jinni, who could hear, blink, somewhat hurt.

Barry sighed, "Wally, trust me, you'll like having Jinni there. Come on let's get going."

Jinni caught a lot of fish that day, Wally only getting a few old boots and two small fish.

Jinni had offered to share hers.

Wally smiled.

_Same old boy,  
Same sweet girl,  
Ten years down the road._

Eighteen-year-old Wally and Jinni were coming out of the movie theater, talking and laughing together.

_He held her tight and kissed her lips,  
In front of the picture show._

The blue-eyed boy hugged her tight, as they walked, kissing her deeply.

_Stranger came and pulled a gun,  
Grabbed her by the arm said, "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"  
_

Passing an alleyway, they didn't see the dark figure within until a hand grabbed Jinni's arm.

Wally spun around, as his girlfriend was pulled from his side, and was shoved back.

A tall man held Jinni captive, a gun to her head, "Do as I say and the girl goes free."

_And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me,  
Here's the key to my car.  
Mister give it a whirl,  
But, please, don't take the girl."_

Wally dug into his pocket, pulling his wallet out, holding it out, "Here, take it, take everything," blue eyes looked into frantic pink ones "please, don't hurt her."

The mugger let Jinni go, scooping up the wallet and running off.

The pink-haired girl clung to her boyfriend tightly, crying softly.

Wally soothed the pink hair back, whispering comforting words to her.

_Same old boy,  
Same sweet girl,  
Five years down the road._

An older Wally sat in a warmly decorated living room, reading a book.

_There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go._

Jinni walked into the room, pink hair up, rubbing her hand over her round belly, "Wally,"

The orange-haired man looked up, standing to hug her, "What is it?"

The pale young woman smiled, "Time to go, the baby's coming."

Blue eyes widened, "Right, right, let's go."

The two were in their car, heading toward the hospital, hands intertwined between them.

_Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast.  
_

The nervous soon-to-be father stood agitatedly in the waiting room.

A doctor came out to the room, spotting Wally and making a beeline straight for him.

The orange-haired man looked up at the doctor with worried blue eyes, "Doctor how's Jinni? Is she okay? What about the baby?" he asked frantically.

The dark-haired man sighed, "The baby's fine, Mr. West, he's perfectly healthy," he paused.

Wally's heart sank, "But..?"

"I'm afraid Mrs. West won't last much longer. The birth was very difficult for her, we tried to make it as easy as we could but there was nothing we could do."

The doctor looked Wally right in the eye, "I'm very sorry, Mr. West." And he was gone

_And Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed._

_"Take the very breath you gave me,  
Take the heart from my chest.  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request.  
Take me out of this world.  
God, please, don't take the girl."_

The young man stood there, stunned, tears coming to his eyes, before falling to his knees.

The orange head bowed down, hands clasped tightly, praying for God spare his wife.

_Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin',  
When he was eight years old._

Wally smiled down at his son, Jamie, ruffling his dark orange hair.

Cat-like pink eyes looked up at his father, smiling and holding his fishing pole tightly.

The front gate started opening slowly…

* * *

I don't know why I wrote this honestly. I was just listening to this song and thought about writing a small one-shot on it…Wally and Jinx seemed to be the paring for the story.

Review please!

Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans


End file.
